


Glass Houses

by Nelmara



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelmara/pseuds/Nelmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Lizzie and Darcy's engagement party, Catherine de Bourgh makes herself a nuisance, talking about Lydia's history. In response to a fic request from cnell, and because it seemed like a fun idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Houses

When Lizzie and Darcy had announced their engagement, Bing—thrilled for both his friend and for his girlfriend’s sister—offered to host an engagement party at Netherfield. And so they found themselves standing side by side in one of the mansion’s open, airy rooms, greeting friends, family, and well-wishers.

At a break in the flow of people, Lizzie felt someone lean lightly on her back. She turned to find Lydia, slightly hunched and looking down. “Hey, you! What’s wrong?” she asked quietly.

“Oh. It’s nothing. I just … wanted to see you. And. Um. Yeah.”

Turning fully to face her sister, Lizzie said, “No, seriously. Something is obviously bothering you. Spill.”

“Well … it’s just … Darcy’s aunt Catherine … she’s. She’s sort of—”

Darcy had shifted slightly when he had heard the concern in Lizzie’s voice. Now he looked seriously at Lydia and said, “What is she doing?”

Mumbling, Lydia replied “I think she’s telling anyone who will listen about … y’know, me. George. The tape.”

Darcy’s lips compressed to a thin line, and he said, “Just a moment. Excuse me.” He touched Lizzie’s shoulder briefly and strode away.

Moments later, the sisters saw him walking back in their direction, with Catherine de Bourgh on his arm—in fact, practically dragging her in their direction.

“Now, Aunt Catherine, you haven’t had the chance to properly greet Lizzie and her sister.”

“William,” the older woman hissed in a very audible whisper. “I will not be shanghaied into greeting some trollop from that girl’s family. I can’t even imagine how you’d think it reasonable. I mean, really—a sex tape!”

Darcy remained unperturbed and spoke in a normal tone—one that carried throughout the room. “Well, I would think that you of all people would be able to sympathize with Lydia, what with that situation with the pool boy you had a few years ago. Wasn’t it lucky he agreed to settle out of court, though? It would have been such a blow to your image to have a sexual harassment lawsuit made so public.”

The room fell utterly silent, and Catherine, who found herself standing in the middle of it, gasped and turned bright red.

“Now, come and congratulate my bride-to-be.”

Mechanically, the woman turned and said, “Congratulations, Liz. I’m sure you’ll be very happy.” At that, she fled, making a beeline for the bar.

Darcy looked down, smirked, and rejoined his fiancée and her sister. Lydia grinned and punched lightly him on the arm. “Thanks, Darce-face. That was pretty awesome.”

He gave a tiny smile and said, “It was the least I could do.”

Lydia skipped off to find Mary and Gigi, and Darcy looked over at Lizzie, who stood on her toes and pulled his head down for a kiss.


End file.
